DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle2 = The Phantom Hangman | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Most Fearful Villain of the Supernatural | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Death Weaves a Web | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Yawning Mouth of Hell | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Most Haunted House in England | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = The Specter Wore a Badge | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Doctor Thirteen: "And the Corpse Cried, 'Murder!'" | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = The Spirit in the Ring | Synopsis9 = | StoryTitle10 = A Phantom in the Alamo | Synopsis10 = | StoryTitle11 = Dark Destiny | Synopsis11 = | StoryTitle12 = The Eye of Evil | Synopsis12 = | StoryTitle13 = The Ghost and General Ike | Synopsis13 = | StoryTitle14 = The Specter from the Bog | Synopsis14 = | StoryTitle15 = Phantom Stranger: "Image in Wax" | Synopsis15 = | StoryTitle16 = Omen from the Beyond | Synopsis16 = | StoryTitle17 = The Death Circle | Synopsis17 = | Editor1_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor4_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor6_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor7_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor8_1 = Joe Orlando | Editor9_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor10_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor11_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor12_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor13_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor14_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor15_1 = Joe Orlando | Editor16_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Editor17_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer1_1 = Leo Dorfman | Writer2_1 = George Kashdan | Writer3_1 = George Kashdan | Writer4_1 = George Kashdan | Writer5_1 = Leo Dorfman | Writer6_1 = Carl Wessler | Writer7_1 = Martin Pasko | Writer8_1 = Len Wein | Writer9_1 = George Kashdan | Writer10_1 = Carl Wessler | Writer11_1 = Carl Wessler | Writer12_1 = Leo Dorfman | Writer13_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer14_1 = Leo Dorfman | Writer15_1 = Len Wein | Writer16_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer17_1 = Jack Sparling | Penciler1_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Penciler2_1 = Rico Rival | Penciler3_1 = Lee Elias | Penciler4_1 = Ernie Chan | Penciler5_1 = Jerry Grandenetti | Penciler6_1 = J. Noriega | Penciler7_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Penciler8_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Penciler9_1 = June Lofamia | Penciler10_1 = Sam Glanzman | Penciler11_1 = E.R. Cruz | Penciler12_1 = Frank Redondo | Penciler13_1 = John Calnan | Penciler14_1 = Sam Glanzman | Penciler15_1 = Jim Aparo | Penciler16_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Penciler17_1 = Jack Sparling | Inker1_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker2_1 = Rico Rival | Inker3_1 = Lee Elias | Inker4_1 = Ernie Chan | Inker5_1 = Jerry Grandenetti | Inker6_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker7_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Inker8_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Inker9_1 = June Lofamia | Inker10_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker11_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker12_1 = Frank Redondo | Inker13_1 = John Calnan | Inker14_1 = Sam Glanzman | Inker15_1 = Jim Aparo | Inker16_1 = Ruben Yandoc | Inker17_1 = Jack Sparling | Colourist1_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist3_1 = Adrienne Roy | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist5_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist6_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Colourist7_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist8_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist9_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Colourist10_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist11_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Colourist12_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist13_1 = Gene D'Angelo | Colourist14_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist15_1 = Jerry Serpe | Colourist16_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer1_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Ben Oda | Letterer15_1 = Jim Aparo | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Appearing6 = | Appearing7 = | Appearing8 = | Appearing9 = | Appearing10 = | Appearing11 = | Appearing12 = | Appearing13 = | Appearing14 = | Appearing15 = | Appearing16 = | Appearing17 = | Notes = * The cover is reprinted from , with alterations. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Ghosts * Phantom Stranger (Volume 2) | Links = * DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest series index at the Grand Comics Database }}